


The Shadow's Son.

by CelestialDragon13



Series: The Prophecies of Life [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialDragon13/pseuds/CelestialDragon13
Summary: “The Son of Lightning, shall attend,with the Dove, the Warrior, the Fire and the Sea to meet this end.The three shadows have been freed.The shadow of guilt, the shadow of envy and the shadow of greed.One shall be given the choiceTo either be mortal or immortal, though none shall rejoice.A new prophecy has been decreed and a New Five shall follow in the footsteps of Percy and the Seven. What shall become of them and what will be the result of prophecy?





	1. Marshall's Surrender

**_ Marshall’s POV: _ **

‘Wait for dawn, that’s when it is the safest,’ was my father’s advice but something needed to be done. I wasn’t scared of the dark, but sitting by the fire with the door squeaking as the _thing_ pushed on it, was too much to bear. Shivering, I picked up a burning lamp, conveniently on the side-table and shuffled towards the door.

 

“I see you aren’t very good at listening to instructions.” sneered a thin, papery voice in menace. “That’s not a good habit to start.”

Flinching, I turned around coming face to face with a shadowy monster  who was sitting casually on the sofa. His sharpened nails glinted in the dim light as he twitched his fingers ominously with calm impatience.

 

“What do you want?” I questioned nervously, moving cautiously away to avoid getting hurt by the cat-like claws. I saw him narrow the fiery eyes. The monster seemed to tense and moved forward with invisible feet. I shivered as he appeared behind me and slowly dragged his bony finger along my jawline, finding humour in my panic.

 

“I need your help, Marshall no, let me rephrase, my master needs your help with some work.” whispered the creature with humour tinged in its tone, “Before you say, anything, just let me remind you, my kin will willingly kill everyone you love, unless you agree to help.”

 

Meagre courage made me push the beast away towards the door, but faster than a snake, he grabbed my bare arm. Chuckling with amusement, he dug the ice-cold claws into my flesh and whispered, “Your soul will be cursed over and over again.”

 

Bracing myself against the impact, a rush of memories struck me as a lightning bolt would strike a tree. Angel, my sister who had been with me ever since the day we abandoned by our parents. Micah had informing me regretfully that she had sacrificed herself to save him and Mimi. As the demon’s cruel claws cut deeper, the vengeance in his eyes grew and the guilt I bared surfaced. His eyes stared into my very soul, pulling, summoning every little piece of shame that I tried to bury.

Swinging my other arm to try and pre-empt him, I tried to reach my dagger by my bed.

 

“You can’t destroy me Marshall, I am the very shadowof guilt.” chuckled the daemon with sick amusement. Flinching, the hate and anger in my system evaporated and a wave of unknown shame and guilt replaced it, causing my need for escape to fade.

“What’s happening…?” My voice trailed away as the memories filled the emptiness in my mind. Tears of self-reproach leaked out of the corners of my eyes, unnoticed by either one of us.

 

“Was Lia’s disappearance my fault?” I sobbed as freezing hands curled around my mind again, this time with more force. The shadow began placing more doubts and questions into my head. ‘Would Angel have lived if I had stayed with her? Would things turned out different if I wasn’t born?

 

Chuckling, he tighten his grip, which caused the fear and blame in my mind to increase. Baring his teeth in satisfaction, he pulled one ‘hand’ away and thrusted it outwards, but I barely noticed, for nobody that I loved or cared about would survived the darkness that now surrounded us. A sharp crack and a gasp caused me to raise my head. The monster had shattered the cabin leaving us out in the open. I looked up to see my campmates, my new family. They knew. I stared at the ground with shame.

 

“It is soon to be completed,” He chillingly murmured. Tyler yelled something and moved to pry the monster away from me, but to no avail. That was when I realised something. This shadow wasn’t just my enemy, but everyone’s.

 

I stared weakly at other shadow monsters that sheltered in the grey fog which turned black, what could they do against formless blobs of air? Nothing could stop them, except a signal from their leader.

“You can give yourself up and we will spare this lovely camp you care **_so_  **much about, or fight and we will kill them  _all_ ,”. Everyone screamed or yelled at me to ignore their demands and let them fight for me, but I can’t ask that from them, can I?

“You can stop everything Marshall, just give me your approval in our agreement,” the monster urged.

  
“If-If I go with you, you will swear to leave them alone?” I asked, focusing my eyes on the demon refusing to stare at anyone around us.

“You have mine and my master’s word.” The demon bowed with a sadistic smile.

“Fine, you have a deal. Just - just leave them alone.”


	2. Tyler's Debt

Tyler’s POV

I watched in horror as Marshall Breeze, the brave son of Apollo surrendered himself to the king of the shadow monsters. It took Sam Sace, Ria Green and Micah Sol to hold me back from attacking the jailers that now held Marshall. His guilty eyes bore into mine and I gazed at his face, with tears of fury and guilt as he was led away to the edge of the woods and there he was shadow-travelled against his will.  
"We should've hidden him and made all the Olympians protect him, why did you make him feel like he was worthless?! He's different, just like everyone here and he left to protect us!"

Roughly pushing past the horror-stricken campers, I made my way to the ivory doors of Cabin 1. My father’s statue stood in all its glory right in the middle of the room, so it could see everything that was happening, except what I did. Walking slowly past the stilled gold eyes, I sat down on the matrass that filled the alcove in between the marble pillars and there I silently cried. I hadn’t known Marshall for that long, due to me being only a three-year demigod. as Zeus is my father, therefore making monsters target me left and right. However, when I had been running from the unknown monsters and right before they could finish me off, a blue gold sword cut them all down. Which revealed a tanned, muscled kid dressed in grey, looking as if he had reached the pits of Hell and could still go on.

I felt like I owed him my very existence, but there was nothing I could do, he was gone. “Lia, I wish you were still here with me.” I whispered into the silent cabin. My sister and my best friend who had disappeared without a trace three years ago. Remising about Lia made me unprepared to hear the cabin doors flung open. I stood to see Rachael, the present Oracle with her eyes were glowing green. Emerald smoke surrounded the red-head artist as she hissed,

_“The Son of Lightning, shall attend,_   
_with the Dove, the Warrior, the Fire and the Sea to meet this end._   
_The three shadows have been freed._   
_The shadow of guilt, the shadow of envy and the shadow of greed._   
_One shall be given the choice_   
_To either be mortal or immortal, though none shall rejoice._

After the final line, Rachael collapsed. I shouted for help from the Aphrodite cabin, while Chiron came running - or should I say galloping over. He looked at me and checked our Oracle to take her back to her cave, indicating for me to follow and explain what had occurred in my cabin. Arriving in the cave, Chiron waited patiently as I explained what happened. After a bit, he said “As you are the only son of Zeus in Camp Half Blood, it is obvious that as referred to in the prophecy the Son of Lightning that you must lead the quest, however it is unsure who would be the other four mentioned.”

“Son of Lighting, huh? Sounds like you’re showing off more than usual, Tyler.” Chuckled a voice from the doorway. Turning around, all I could I could see was a dark figure who was standing right in the line of Apollo’s sun, however the wrist of figure was glinting black, giving off an ominous aura.  
“Wha’? Showing off? What do you mean, Serena?” I teasingly replied.

Serena, the head of the Aphrodite cabin was leaning against the cave entrance.  
I always found it funny that she was a daughter of Aphrodite, cause when you first meet her, you think ‘She’s definitely a daughter of Ares cause she loves violent terms or she’s a daughter of Dionysus since she’s always loud’. But at her first time at the camp bonfire, a hot pink hue, the favoured colour of Aphrodite, appeared around her much to her annoyance. Still, you have to appreciate her defiance. Most of Aphrodite’s children completely embraced the match-making inherited from their mother and annoyed the shit out of the few couples in camp, but Serena, she was a force to be afraid of. She could care less about the gods and offerings, but if anything threatened her friends, World War 3 was about to begin.  
“What happened to Rachael?” she asked concerned, catching sight of the pale Oracle.  
“I believe, she just gave the next Great Prophecy.” Chiron said quietly staring sadly into the night’s darkness, that had come far too quickly.

My eyes narrowed when Chiron said those words. After all, the last Great Prophecy had cost all of our ‘famous’ campers their lives, not one person could easily predict the results of this one.  
“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice, Tyler,” said Chiron gravely looking anywhere but my face. “You are destined to be in this prophecy, whether you want to or not.”  
I grit my teeth, and let out an angered growl.

“Fine. I’ll do it” I said coldly. But silently I swore to myself, I would do anything to find and free Marshall and I will protect the ones I care about.


	3. Serena's Promise

**_ Serena’s POV _ **

“So? Who’s going?” I asked after hearing the full Prophecy, avoiding eye contact with either of Chiron or Tyler, lest I lose concentration.

“The Prophecy tells us about a Dove, a Fire, a Warrior and the Sea. And no Tyler, we aren’t setting things on fire.” Chiron said with no hesitation. Smothering my laughter with my hand at Tyler’s disappointed face, I focused on the things the prophecy specified. A Dove could mean the actual bird, peace or. I stopped. Or an emblem!

“That’s it! I know what those things mean!!” I exclaimed, just as an explosion sounded through the camp.

 

The soundwave hit almost immediately. I swiftly summoned a forcefield with a golden hue around Chiron, Rachael, Tyler and I. Even with the safeguard I created, the vibration knocked everyone out, except me. Brushing the shield away, I carefully made sure that they were alright, especially Tyler. As I stepped outside, feelings of anguish and fury coursed through my veins at the scene I perceived.

 

The Big House, Camp Half-Blood’s headquarters was in shambles. A cold, stinging feeling ran down my cheeks. “Rena! We need help!” cried Ria, who also was in tears had appeared out of the Demeter cabin. Despite not knowing what happened, I sprinted towards the rubble after shouting for Ria to take care of Tyler and Chiron in Rachael’s cave. Fear took over me as I saw blood and the chilling wails echoed around the damaged cabins. I saw Micah on his knees horror-struck, trying to give CPR to Aggie Bloom, but to no avail.

 

“What in Hades name happened? “ I snapped at him, feeing slightly guilty for taking out my anger on him, but either he didn’t notice or care.

“A Greek-fire bomb. It had been given to one of the new campers and it was set to explode the moment they stepped foot in the Big House.”

 

“What?” I whimpered. I mentally ran through the names of the new campers and my blood ran cold.

“Please, please, don’t tell me it was-“ The look in Micah’s eyes told me the truth. My knees gave way, causing me to fall to the ground. “No..! Not Pearl.” I cried. My closest friend was dead and I couldn’t do anything about it. Micah gently rubbed my back, hoping to be some comfort, but I felt nothing.

 

“I certainly didn’t expect a suicide bomber.” said a biting voice behind me. My head snapped up and my watery eyes fixed on Ivy, the most poisonous girl in camp. My sight went red and all I could hear was a terrified scream and the noise of metal being drawn.

“Serena! Enough!” boomed Chiron, furiously pushing me away from my prey. My gaze cleared and I realized that instead of being in front of me, Ivy was barely moving on the ground and was covered in a sticky red liquid, something that also coated my arms and sword. Normally, guilt would overwhelm me causing me to run away in an attempt to control my anger, but all I could feel was the cold satisfaction.

 

“You knew, didn’t you? No not just knew, you’re the reason she was the bomber!!!!” I screamed furiously. Many of the campers that stood away from me out of fear, looked appalled at my accusation.

“Answer me!” I spat.

“Fine…It was me…Happy?!” Ivy slurred, spitting up blood from the internal injuries

I had caused her.

Chiron stared lividly at her, but instead of punishing her, he painfully, due to his injuries,  turned to me.

“I am very disappointed in you, Serena. So disappointed, that the only suitable punishment for attacking your fellow camper is…”

 

“Shut up.” I snarled. He along with the rest of the campers, gaped at me, since no-one except supreme deities, dared to interrupt Krono’s son.

“My Best Friend is **Dead**. It was  herfault. I don’t regret anything.” Turning away, I sauntered away to the Aphrodite cabin, but not before I said, “The mentioned subjects in the new prophecy represent certain children within the camp, and if you want to know who they are, here’s a hint, I am one of them.”

 

Slamming the cabin door, I released all the energy that had been suppressed while I was in the vicinity of the other demi-gods, resulting in the shaking of cabin’s structure.

A subtle glow encased me as I ambled towards my dorm, that I had specially requested. I stared agonizingly at the last picture of me and Pearl, my first and closest friend, one that never deserved to die and by her half-sister, no less.

 

 _No, not Ivy, despite as much as I despise her, it wasn’t purely her fault, there is a bigger work behind this._ I swear to all my fellow Olympians, that whoever is behind this, **will pay**.


	4. Lyli's Anguish

**_ Lyli's POV _ **

Tears stung in my eyes, as we watched the harpies slowly moved the remains of the Big House, the smell form the Greek Fire, not unlike the tang of burnt bread. Turning away, I walked with misery into the cool leafy-green forest, protected by Thalia's Tree. Leaning against the trunk, watching the glittering Golden Fleece, I saw a bulky figure staring at the wreckage, but not with remorse. It was looking at the debris with satisfaction and it had a device in its hand? Paw? And it looked like it was speaking into it.

 

Suddenly it moved into the light of Apollo’s sun and I realised what it was. A Minotaur. The only one of its kind, the one first slain by Theseus of Crete, then our own Percy Jackson, when he first came to  the Camp. Slightly panicking, I briefly looked around for someone who could help me fight and hopefully destroy it. Seeing nobody, I stalked away from the monster, towards Hera’s stream, where a pale rainbow was wafting. Reaching for a golden drachma, I murmured the offering words to summon an Iris message and threw the drachma into the rainbow where it shimmered once, then disappeared.

 

I whispered the first person I could think of 'Show me, Keahi Leaf’ An image of the red-head appeared and he turned to look at me with his chocolate coated eyes.

“Lyli, Something wrong or do you just want to chat?" As he asked me the question, I thought I felt a chill run down my back. Mentally I shook myself.

 

"I have sighted a Minotaur on Half-Blood Hill and I think it was the reason behind Ivy’s betrayal. I need back-up"

“Understood. I’ll be there in a flash.”  I watched Keahi start to turn away, but then he turned back to look at me and said “Please stay safe.”

“I will, just please come quickly, I don’t know how long it will stay still.”

Just as those words left his mouth, a large furry hand shattered the misty rainbow cutting off my connection and suddenly the world went black.

 

~ Time skip ~

 

Wincing, I opened my slightly swollen eyes, only to be greeted with the sight of bloody bodies, of both humans and animals alike and an acrid stench swept up my nose, causing me to recoil in revulsion. Instinctively, I tried to moved away from the scene in front of me, but the clink of heavy chains alerted me that it was useless, I needed a key to escape.

 

“It’s hopeless, you do realise that right?” a very familiar melodic voice sounded from the shadows of the room? Cell? I didn’t really know where we were, just that it seemed like the dumping grounds from a murderer’s killing spree.

“We’ve been here for months and nothing’s worked, the only solution is to wait to be chosen and listen to her.” The voice stopped when the tap of heels sounded.

 

“Are you quite done? I thought I said last time, there will be notalking…or do you want to end up like **them**?” A girl around my age appeared in front of us, she looked normal from the shoulders down, but her face, her face nearly made me faint with horror. Slick mulch clung to vine wrapped horns, decorated with small slivers of bone, protruding from her forehead, her eyes dripped the red fluid that now caused me to taste bile, her hair lay dead and matted around her shoulders like an old fur coat and her teeth, were silver and were like long spikes.

 

“Scared? I should hope so. After all, it was your kind that caused me to look like this.”

Her eyes calmly blinked, causing drops of gore to drip onto the floor. She walked down the narrow trail, before stopping in front of rusty bars. She twisted her hand, the cracking of bone echoing through the place and the next words she spoke triggered chills down my spine. “Come, Keahi. Their Majesty has summoned you.” A luminescent glow illuminated the room, revealing it to be man-made cave cell. My glaze met the painfilled eyes of my most trusted friend.

_I’m sorry._ He mouthed, _It was the only way that they would spare you._ Drops of salty water manifested in the corners of my eyes as the demon girl dragged Keahi from his cell and out of sight, sadly taking the source of light away as well. Only a few moments had passed, before faint screams were heard, branding their way into my mind. Shivers of fear and agony spasmed my body with silent wails of empty pleading resonating from my mouth.

 

Suddenly, terrifyingly, the screams abruptly stopped. Fear coursed through my veins. _Please No! Please Keahi! Please still be alive!_ However, I knew that my question wouldn’t be answered, at least not until she comes back. But I quietly promised myself, that once she does, I wouldn’t be sitting ideally by and ready to die, no I would fight, for myself, for Keahi and the rest of these prisoners and for Camp Half-Blood, my home.

****


	5. Luka's Relief

**_ Luka’s POV _ **

The screams echoing from Poseidon and Dionysus cabins’ send icy chills down my spine. Fear had gripped everyone, when Ria Mist from the Dionysus cabin had told the remaining head councillors that both Keahi Leaf and Lyli Storm had been taken by the surrounding fog. Chiron didn’t seemed shocked however, in fact he was emotionless since the explosion of the Big House and Ivy’s betrayal had happened. My eyes turned to the scroll that was lying, crisp and new on the scavenged pieces of debris from the burnt furniture. The New Great Prophecy was written in Celestial-Bronze and glimmered in the growing rays of the sun.  Chiron choked out the words that was written on the page,

 

_“The Son of Lightning, shall attend,_

_with the Dove, the Warrior, the Fire and the Sea to meet this end._

_The three shadows have been freed._

_The shadow of guilt, the shadow of envy and the shadow of greed._

_One shall be given the choice_

_To either be mortal or immortal, though none shall rejoice._

Eerie silence occupied the campsite, the only sound of the grieving siblings breaking the quiet. Chiron swallowed roughly and chocked out “We will discuss this tonight at the campfire.” We watched in pain as he walked away from the place, he once called home and towards Thalia’s tree, which was as far as he could go from its ruins. Turning away from the burnt area, my eyes met the green and silver ones of Coral, the half-sister of Micah, son of Earthshaker, Poseidon. A light chill flitted down my spine, breaking only when she walked towards the Tyche cabin, probably to visit her boyfriend, Harri Otter. Light vibrations of my cell phone broke my concentration and looking at the contact, I moved closer to the surrounding mist, ignoring the deepening pit of guilt that was gnawing at my insides.

 

~Time Skip~

 

 

“Can the children of Athena, Hephaestus and Ares please come forward?” Chiron’s voice sounded across the dining area. Close friends of mine, Lyra, Amiss and Jaideep stood up in their respective houses, but every camper could tell the barely contained excitement and yearning to be a part of the prophecy. The verses of the New Great Prophecy were read again, but this time it was to find out the chosen for the quest. A bright red, blue and yellow glow encased the surrounding group and some other campers. I recognised Micah Crown, son of Poseidon, Melody Angel, daughter of Iris, Sam Creed, son of Ares, Jaideep Heron, son of Hephaestus and Tyler, son of Zeus. A tsk of annoyance was heard behind me and twisting my head, I saw, just as she had predicted, Serena Gem, daughter of Aphrodite sat with a golden-pink hue surrounding her.

“Oi, Look down at your hands, before you start judging.” Serena sneered before sauntering over to Chiron’s side along with the other glowing individuals. Confused, I glanced down and fell out of my seat in shock. My body shone a bronze red, indicating that I, Luka Nirvana, son of the Underworld King had been chosen for the Great Prophecy. I stared at my hands, in shock, but also in relief. I knew that with this news and what might be able to control in the prophecy, would cause _him_ to be lenient and let me live another day. However, as I made my way up to the chosen, I _promised_ , no _swore_ on my life that I would make it up to them, make it up to _her_ once this war was over.


End file.
